The Pokémon of Olympus
by Fantasysword92375
Summary: What if the demigods you know and love (in most cases) were turned into Pokémon? What if, indeed. I highly doubt that anything T rated will happen in this story, but just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hiya peoples! Yes I know I should be working on Deminobodies but this idea has been bouncing around in my skull for about a week now. And I just had to get it out. Otherwise, I would be even less focused on the story than my regular ADHD self is. So, some background information on this story. This story is kinda based off of my Pokémon Y playthrough. Right here is the prologue, which takes place 2 years before the main story (Since your character is 10 in the story, that would make Serena 8.). This is already a decent sized chapter so let's get started. Shout out to PKAquaFlame and her story XIII Pokemon, which partially inspired this story. I also sort of changed the plotline to better suit my purposes.**

**Disclaimer: My last name is not Riordan, nor am I Japanese. Therefore, I can't own PJO, HOO, or Pokemon. Rereading that, it sounds kind of racist, but all I meant was Nintendo is a Japanese company. I love you Japan. ;)**

Prologue

Serena's POV

I groaned and looked at my mom with a pleading expression. "Do we have to?" "Yes dear." She replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "Why?" I asked. "I don't want to move." "I know sweetie, but I just can't stay here anymore. Not after…" she trailed off, but I knew what she was going to say. "Not after what happened to Daddy?" I whispered before I could stop myself. I hated that I had said that, especially since I knew she wasn't over it yet. I wasn't either. Mom didn't answer. The tears running down her face were answer enough.

(FAST FORWARDING LIFE TO THE PLANE TAKING OFF. DEAL WITH IT.)

As the wheels left the runway, I stared out the window, looking at the place I had called home for 8 years. Suddenly everything seemed to crash down on me. I was _abandoning _my home, my friends, my classmates, _**everything**_. I couldn't help it. I started to weep, and Mom put her arm around me. I sobbed into her chest as she stroked my hair. "I know, I know." She murmured. "Will- will we ever come b-back?" I managed to choke out. My mom stared out the window, and she and I watched as our homeland disappeared beneath the clouds. "I don't know." She finally said. "Someday, I hope."

(BY THE POWERS OF DIALGA, PALKIA, AND CELEBI, I COMMAND THEE, STORY. MOVE FORWARD IN TIME AND SPACE TO THEIR NEW HOUSE.)

I walked outside into our new backyard, taking it all in. We still had Rhyhorn and lots of things from our old house, so it wasn't all bad, I guess. I was pondering that, and how life would be from now on, when I heard the sound. It was a weak, soft cry that tugged at my heart. I felt like if I didn't help whatever poor creature was making that sound, I would feel guilty for the rest of my life. I quickly walked toward where I thought the sound had come from, praying I was heading in the right direction. If I heard that sound again, I was fairly certain I would throw up. I hopped over the fence at the edge of our backyard and walked into the small woods behind our house. I hadn't gone very far when I found the source of the painful sound. I gasped in shock, my hands flying up to cover my mouth. In front of me lay an Eevee; bloodied, battered, and bruised. These were _not_ the type of injuries that were sustained from a Pokémon Battle. I didn't even want to consider how she had gotten this hurt. I scooped her up into my arms and sprinted back towards our house, screaming for my mother.

(Plotline here we go It's explaining Time Please Reverse The Clock Let the fans know who else was nigh)

Silena's POV

I was lost. That one thought rang through my head, playing back again and again. Everything hurt so, _so _much. I didn't know why I was hurt so badly, where I was, or where my friends were. Then some of my memories came back to me. The fighting, Manhattan, dressing in Clarisse's armor, the drakon. Death. Elysium and being with Charlie. Wait, that didn't make sense. If I was dead, why was I here? This was most definitely not Elysium. I looked around and caught sight of myself. I gasped. What the Hades had HAPPENED to me?! I looked like a brown fox with huge ears. A very beat up brown fox. Suddenly all of the pain slammed into me like a freight train. I guess I'd been too confused to register the pain. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out was a pitiful cry. Nothing happened and a sinking feeling washed over me. No one was going to help me. I had just about given up when my right ear twitched. I heard someone or something coming. I tensed then whimpered as another shot of pain flooded through me. A girl suddenly came into my point of view, about eight with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a green t-shirt with some kind of circle design on it, blue jeans, and red sneakers. She gasped when she saw me, her hands flying up to her mouth in horror. I looked at her. "Help." I whispered. She raced over to me, picked me up carefully, and started sprinting back the way she came, screaming for her mother.

(HEY, GUESS WHAT THIS IS? NO SILLY, IT'S NOT THAT! IT'S A LINE BREAK.)

Serena's POV

I burst into the kitchen, still yelling for Mom. I laid the Eevee down on the table as my mom came running down the stairs. "Serena, what is the meaning of this?! I know I said make an impression on the neighbors, but this is nowhere near what I had in mind!" She said. "Mom, we have to save her." I interrupted, fighting back tears. Mom's expression softened immediately, and she asked, "Who?" I pointed wordlessly towards the table where I had set Eevee. A look of shock spread across my mother's face, replaced quickly by determination. She went over to the cabinet where we kept medicine and pulled out a Full Restore. She then turned back towards Eevee. "Ok," Mom said to her in a calm, soothing voice. "I'm going to spray you with this. It's medicine and it will heal you. It might sting a little though." I watched my mother use the Full Restore on the Eevee, and I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't just any ordinary Eevee. A minute or so after we used the Full Restore on her, she fell asleep. Mom and I sat on the couch, watching T.V. I broke the silence by asking, "What are we going to do with her, Mom? We can't just let her go." She chuckled, though it sounded a little forced. "I can already tell I'm going to lose this argument. Yes, you may keep her Reyna." She said, using my nickname that my friends had given me. I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Mom."

(Plotline here we go It's Silena's turn Please Reverse The Clock Don't leave curiosity to burn)

Silena's POV

The girl carried me into what I supposed was her house, still calling for her mother. My vision was fading in and out at this point, but I still was able to hear a woman reprimanding the girl. "Serena, what is the meaning of this?!" Serena? Was that the girl's name? It was a pretty name. I heard Serena interrupt her mother, but I couldn't distinguish the words. I saw her point at me, and her mom looked over at me. She looked shocked for a moment, then her face set. I saw her walk over to a cupboard and pull out a bottle of some sort, filled with a strange liquid. She came up to me and started to talk to me in a way that made me relax. I heard her say something about stinging, then she sprayed me with the stuff, which must've been Nectar, because I immediately felt better. Suddenly I realized how tired I was. I tried to fight off the drowsiness, but I soon fell into a deep sleep. Apparently, I still wasn't safe from dreams though. In this dream, I was in a white void. I looked down at myself and realized I was human again. Then, three old ladies appeared in front of me, with what looked like a bunch of knitting supplies. I inhaled sharply, as I recognized them. "The Fates." I said, then asked, "Why are you here?" "We felt we owed you an explanation, child. You have been given another chance at life, this time in the Pokémon world. I'm afraid that's all we can tell you right now, but your friend will be able to explain more. Goodbye, Silena." I woke up to find Serena sitting in a chair at the table, staring at me. When she saw that I was awake, her face split into a huge grin. "Hey Eevee, guess what? My mom says you can stay here with us! Um, if you want to, I mean." She looked at me anxiously, but my mind was racing too fast to immediately comprehend what she had said. I had been reborn as a… what did she call me? An Eevee? Then I looked at her face, which was so full of hope. I wasn't sure why it was so important to her that I stayed, but I couldn't say no to that face. I smiled and said, "Sure, I'd like that." Her eyes lit up. "You will?" she cried happily, which confused me. Hadn't I just said that? Maybe she couldn't understand me since I was a Pokémon and she was a human. I nodded, and she squealed and hugged me, which actually hurt, since I wasn't fully healed yet. I gave a small yelp of pain in spite of myself, and Serena gasped and immediately released me. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. Can you walk? If you can I can show you around the house." I nodded and tried to stand up. I took a shaky step forward then another. My legs gave out underneath me all of a sudden and I would've fallen off the table and hit the floor if Serena hadn't caught me. "Ok, maybe I should carry you." She decided, and we walked around the house. After that she took me outside to meet Rhyhorn. I was kind of wondering what type of parents would name their kid Rhyhorn as she opened the front door. She set me down on the ground, and this time I was able to walk without stumbling. I was kind of surprised at how easily walking on four legs came to me when I bumped into what I thought was a rock. I took a few steps back and looked up at the rock, which was about as tall as the fence they had in their backyard. I walked around the rock, trying to figure out what it was doing there when it opened its eyes. I gave a startled cry and leapt backwards. Serena came over to us, smiling. "I see you've already met him." The thing stood up and I realized that it was not a rock, more like a rock/dinosaur/rhinoceros hybrid. Serena said, "Rhyhorn, this is Eevee. Eevee, this is Rhyhorn." Rhyhorn looked at me, and it took all my willpower not to run away. "Um, hi." I mumbled. "Hello." Rhyhorn said. His voice was deep and rough, like rocks rubbing together. I blinked. "I can understand you." He looked at me confused. "Why wouldn't you be able to understand me, Eevee?" "Silena." I muttered. "Didn't quite catch that." He said. I looked at him and said a little louder, "My name is Silena. Silena Beauregard. And I was confused as to why you could understand me because I'm new to all of this. I used to be a human." Rhyhorn looked at me with interest. "Really?" He asked, not unkindly. He sort of reminded me of Chiron. He seemed like the old wise teacher type. I nodded. "I swear on the River Styx." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I felt like some part of me was missing. " Well," Rhyhorn mused, "Now that I think about it, a lot of Pokémon are humans reborn. Usually those are Ghost types, but that's the most likely explanation I can think of." I nodded again, but I was still trying to figure out what had been missing when I swore that oath. Then it hit me; there hadn't been any thunder. Not even a single clap. 'But… That means…' I faltered, tears forming my eyes as the truth became evident, piercing me like an icy sword. The gods did not exist in this world. I was utterly, completely alone.

**… Just kidding! The chapter continues below. I'm not that mean. :D**

Rhyhorn noticed my tears. "What's wrong child?" He asked softly. "I- I was just- just thinking about my old life." I sobbed. Just then, there was a loud crash and the sky lit up with a flash of lightning. It wasn't the same though. This lightning felt foreign and unfriendly. Serena, who had tired of watching us converse and started kicking around a ball, shrieked as it started pouring rain. Her mother opened the kitchen window and yelled, "Serena! You and Eevee might want to come inside now." "Way ahead of you, Mom!" "What about you?" I asked Rhyhorn as Serena raced over and scooped me up. It didn't seem fair that he had to stay out in the rain. "Do not worry, child. I have sufficient shelter." He said as he turned and lumbered towards one of those trailers you would always see transporting livestock on mortal highways. "Goodnight, Silena." "'Night." I called to him just before Serena slammed the door shut. She set me on the ground and I started instinctively shaking the water off. "Aw, come on!" Serena complained as some of the water splashed her in the face. I froze in mid shake, but the damage was already done. 'Oops.' I thought. Serena glared down at me, and I looked down at the ground, expecting to be thrown back out in the rain. She sighed, went and grabbed a towel, and finished drying me off. "It's alright Eevee. After all, it's not like you did it on purpose, right?" Hoping to make her laugh, I gazed up at her with huge, innocent eyes- you know, the type that sends a clear message of "Don't trust me." She narrowed her eyes playfully at me, and her mom laughed as she poured two glasses of milk. She already had the rest of dinner ready on the table. It smelled absolutely delicious, and I realized just how famished I was. I ran over to Serena's mother, and tugged on her pant leg to get her attention. "Oh, I'm sorry Eevee." She said, and promptly got two bowls out, filling one with water and the other with what looked like dog food. She set them on the ground, and I walked over and gingerly tasted some of the food. It was a little dry, but other than that it was ok. I devoured the bowl's contents then set my sights on the water bowl. I lapped up half the bowl before my thirst was quenched. I then scampered over to the table to sit next to Serena, who fed me bits of her sandwich under the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her mom shaking her head, but she was smiling.

After dinner, Serena's mom made hot chocolate for her and Serena, and all three of us sat on the couch and watched some TV, and they would both occasionally pet me or scratch me behind the ears. Serena stifled a yawn behind her hand. "Bed." Her mother said immediately. "Can Eevee sleep in my room?" She asked blearily. "Sure. Good night sweetheart." "Night Mom." We trudged up the stairs into Serena's room. She changed into her pajamas while I looked around the room, trying to decide where I wanted to sleep. Serena saw me looking around and shuffled over to her bed, picked up a pillow and tossed it in my general direction. "Sorry Eevee, but that's best I can do right now. Tomorrow, I promise we'll get you a real bed, 'kay?" She asked, scratching me behind the ears. I clamped my teeth on the edge of the pillow and dragged it over to right beside her bed. I hopped up on the pillow, circled a few times, and then lay down. I was out like a light the second I was comfortably positioned.

(Ok, it's about time Serena got to tell the story again. Forgot she had a POV, didn't you?)

Serena's POV

I smiled at Eevee, who was already fast asleep on her makeshift bed. I couldn't even begin to understand what kind of heartless person would hurt such a nice Pokémon. Which begged the question: What had _happened _to her? Maybe she had an abusive Trainer that abandoned her. Unfortunately, there were a lot of stories like that. I pushed the thought out of my head. I didn't allow myself to have dark thoughts before bed; that way I wouldn't have to deal with nightmares as often. I turned on my night-light, said my prayers, and turned the light off and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

I had a very strange dream that night. I dreamed I was standing in a blank white nothingness, but I wasn't alone. In front of me stood a slim girl with black hair. "Um, hi." I said, unsure of what was happening or what to do. The girl turned around to face me. She looked about 17, with blue eyes. She was beautiful. There was something vaguely familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The girl smiled warmly. "Hello Serena. My name is Silena Beauregard." She said. "Nice to meet you, but how do you know my name?" I replied. She chuckled. "Well, the short version is I'm the Eevee you rescued today." My jaw hit the floor. "W-what? How…?" I stammered. "I wish I knew." Silena said sadly. "I don't even know how I got to this world. I'm from a different universe, actually." My eyes widened. "You're not from the Pokémon world?" I asked in disbelief. "Where are you from, then? Are you an alien from outer space?" She laughed, and said, "No, I'm not an alien. I'm from a different universe. One where there aren't any Pokémon." "No Pokémon?!" I asked, shocked. "What do you guys do for fun?" "Well," she said, "do you know the Greek myths?" I frowned, thinking about it. "You mean like when they thought Zeus made it lightning and thunder and Apollo drove the sun around? Before they knew it was Thundurus and Volcarona?" "Who?" Silena asked, "Er, yes, them. Well, in my world, those gods are real, and they still have demigod children. Like me." "You?" I asked, shocked. She grinned. "Yeah, my mother is Aphrodite." "Oh." I said. Then something clicked in my mind. "Won't your friends and family be worried about you, then? We have to find a way to get you back!" Silena looked down at the ground, and instantly I knew I'd said something wrong. "My- My friends stopped missing me a long time ago." She whispered. I saw a tear drip off her nose. "Back in my world, I was killed by a monster." "I'm so sorry." I said. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I know how much death can hurt. My daddy just died of a heart attack. At least he got to stay dead, though." She managed a weak smile through her tears. "It wasn't actually that bad. I mean, the poison stung like a mothe- um, nothing else." She corrected herself quickly, blushing. "But I went to Elysium, and got to be with my boyfriend for the rest of eternity." "Elysium?" I asked. "It's the Greek version of heaven, basically." "Oh. Wait, so you died and were ripped out of heaven to be reborn against your will as a creature you know nothing about?" I was furious at myself. I watched Silena anxiously, expecting her to break down into tears or scream at me for only making things worse. Instead, she cocked her head to the side and looked at me curiously. Any doubt that she was my Eevee subsequently vanished from my mind. Then she burst out laughing. "Do you have ADHD? 'Cause that sounds just like something a few of my friends back at camp would've said." "Um, I don't think so." I said, bewildered. "Anyway, that actually brings up a good point. I know nothing about Pokémon, so you are going to have help me out here and there. Like, explaining what certain words mean, for example." "Oh, ok." I said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I thought you were going to ask me to do something hard! You don't seem to need any pointers on how to act as a Pokémon, though. From what I've seen anyway." She laughed. "I have no idea why all of that stuff came so easily." "Maybe you've always had a little animal inside you." I suggested, giggling. Suddenly, my vision started to become blurry. "Silena, what's happening?" I asked, frightened. "You're waking up. It's nothing bad." She reassured me quickly, her voice becoming distant. I woke up with a start. Immediately, I groaned and covered my face with my pillow to block out the sunlight. Then, remembering my dream, I sat bolt upright and looked over the side of my bed. Eevee raised her head and looked at me, and just for a second, her eyes flashed blue. "Silena?" I whispered. Her big warm eyes, which were now back to their regular brown, locked with mine, and I felt like I could see into her soul, see the 17 year old with black hair and blue eyes again. She nodded. I sat there in silence for a minute or two, trying to wrap my head around the fact that my Pokémon was a demigoddess. Silena hopped up onto my bed, and I sighed. "Well, I guess I have a lot to fill you in on." For the next hour, I told her everything I thought she would need to know, explaining attacks, Abilities, types, evolution, and so on. Then, I filled her in on some of the Pokémon myths I knew. "Serena! Breakfast is ready!" My mom called from downstairs. "Ok! Be down in a minute!" I hollered back. Silena wagged her tail and dashed downstairs. I smiled. 'She's certainly getting used to her new form rather quickly.' I thought as I got dressed. I walked downstairs and my mother was already sitting at the table. I sat down and then remembering my dream, said to her, "I came up with a name for Eevee last night." "Oh?" she said, looking up from her newspaper. I nodded. "Well, don't keep me waiting. Let's hear it." I smiled and said, "Silena."

**Alright there we go! Much happiness! I chose Silena because a, I have an Eeveelution in my Y version named Silena (you'll have to wait and find out which one :D), and b, I was really, Really sad when she and Beckendorf died. :( Also, while you may think it was cruel of me to kill off an eight year old girl's father, I personally have always HATED that they never ever tell you what happened to your dad in the main series games. Except for Gen 3 (please let the remake rumors be true!). Also it gave them a legit reason to move. Yes, in my Y version, my character is named Serena and her nickname is Reyna, which may or may not get a little confusing later on, if you know what I mean. No, Rhyhorn is not Chiron. He just reminds Silena of him. When they (Rhyhorn and Silena) were talking and she started crying about her old life I wanted to put a joke about Yamask in there, but a, Silena wouldn't have understood it, b, that part's not supposed to be lighthearted, and c, I just couldn't come up with one. And yeah, so that should answer any questions you have about the chapter. If you have any unanswered questions, put them in a review, and drop a follow and/or favorite if you enjoyed it! Until next time, My readers.**

** -Fantasysword92375**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I hope I will keep being able to update this story as often as this, but I doubt it. Anyway, this one is really short compared to the prologue, but there is a reason for that. We'll talk more about that at the end though. For now, enjoy! **

Chapter 1: A new Quest

Third person POV

Hades looked down at Thanatos, kneeling before his throne. "So," he said, "why don't you run through it again. What exactly is the problem?" Thanatos looked up at him, still kneeling. "Well, my lor-" "And stand up." Hades snapped, "While it is nice to have Death bowing before me, I don't like having to crane my neck to look at you." "My apologies, sir." Thanatos said as he stood up. "You don't have to apologize for showing me respect. You're supposed to. Anyway, you were saying?" Thanatos took a deep breath, and said, "Sir, do you remember that spirit that disappeared from Elysium, about two years ago?" "Yes. Why do you bring this up?" "We still haven't found her." "Is that seriously what you wanted to talk about?" Hades groaned. "Some dead Aphrodite girl I couldn't care less about?" "No, not her. More her disappearance. You see sir, it's happened again. Two more spirits have vanished from Elysium." "And you can't find them either?" Hades asked. Thanatos studied the blade of his scythe. "No sir." Hades sighed. "Thanatos, you are one my oldest friends. I'm not going to replace you because three spirits got away. That being said, you need to pick it up." Yes, sir." Thanatos spread his wings but hesitated. "Was there something else you wanted to report?" Hades asked. "I was just thinking," Thanatos said slowly, "don't you think it's strange that all three souls escaped from Elysium? Why would you want to escape from paradise?" Hades frowned. "You think something took them?" Thanatos nodded. "And I think it will strike again." Nico's eyes widened. He quickly swiped his hand over the Iris message, cutting off the connection before either god noticed they were being spyed on. Something was stealing souls of heroes from Elysium. He had to find Bianca.

(Meanwhile in a parallel universe where most of the story is set)

Serena's POV

I woke up to find a face three inches away from mine, with a pair of brown eyes staring intently at me. "Silena, really?" I laughed. She yipped happily and licked my nose. "Yes yes, I'm awake. Now get off so I can get up." She leapt off the bed and ran downstairs. I rolled my eyes. 'Some things never change.' I thought affectionately. I was still in shock at how she had accepted the cards the Fates had dealt her. She seemed so full of energy, ready to explore everything being a Pokémon and living in the Pokémon world had to offer. However, part of it was just an act, I could tell. I knew she still really missed her old life. Every so often, I would catch her looking off into the distance wistfully, or on really bad days, crying. One night that I could recall with vivid clarity, I had been jolted awake by terrifying screams. I had looked over to the corner of my room, where Silena's bed was, and saw her there, pushing herself as far back against the wall as she could. Her eyes were blue and full of downright terror. I rushed over and picked her up, and nearly dropped her again because instead of calming down like I expected her to, she screeched even louder at my touch and tried to force her way out of my grasp. "Silena! SILENA!" I screamed, panicking. Her eyes shut tightly then flew open again. I watched in horror as she started bawling, trembling like she had been hit by Blizzard, Freeze Dry, and Sheer Cold all at the same time. I held her tightly, unsure of what to do. Luckily, learning my Pokémon was a Greek demigoddess had made me want to learn more about Greece in general, including learning to speak some of the language. I remembered an Ancient Greek lullaby that I had unintentionally memorized. I walked over to my bed, sat on the edge, and, still holding her, began to sing the lullaby:

Τζοιμάται ο ήλιος στα βουνά  
τζι πέρτικα στα δάση  
να τζοιμηθεί τζιαι το μωρόν  
τον ύπνο να χορτάσει.

Σιγά σιγά μιλάτε της  
μην μου την εξυπνάτε

Τζοιμάται ο ήλιος στα βουνά  
τζι πέρτικα στα σιόνια  
να τζοιμηθεί τζι η κόρη μου  
σε καθαρά σεντόνια .

Να κάμει νάνι νάνι του  
το βρέφος μου να γιάνει.

As I whispered the melody to her, she started to breathe more easily. The violent shivering slowed and then stopped, and her eyes slowly turned back to brown. I finished the lullaby and looked down to find her sleeping peacefully in my arms like nothing had happened. I set her on the bed next to me and fell back asleep. The next night, we had another dream meeting (we have them like once every other week) and I just stared at her and said, "I think you owe me an explanation." Silena nodded and took a deep breath before explaining that she had been having a nightmare about her death. "I was standing there fighting the Drakon with my friends spear, but I was alone. And it looked at me and I accidentally looked it in the eye." "Why's that bad?" I asked. "This particular species of Drakon would literally paralyze you with fear if you made eye contact. And it could… i-it could…" She stammered, struggling to get the words out. "What?" I asked softly, slightly afraid of the answer. "Spit poison. That's why I started to freak out when you touched me. I thought, I thought it was killing me again." She whispered. I walked over and hugged her. "It must have been a really strong monster," I said, trying to cheer her up, "if a badass demigod like you couldn't defeat it." She managed a small smile. "Actually, it was prophesied that only a child of Ares could defeat it." "Oh." I was shaken out of my memories by Mom yelling up the stairs, "Serena! Hurry or you'll be late for your meeting with your friends!" "Coming!" I yelled. I grabbed my Poképod Touch and ran down the stairs. Mom was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs, my bag and an egg and bacon tortilla wrap in her hands. "You've gotta go now." She said, shoving them in to my hands. "Thanks Mom." She smiled, and I hugged her. I gave Silena a farewell pat on the head, and she wagged her tail. I sprinted out the door and promptly crashed into someone. I fell to the ground with a thud. "Well, nice to see you too, neighbor." I heard a familiar voice say. "Calem! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "Morning, Serena." He said, smirking, his steel blue eyes glinting with mischief as he offered me a hand up. "I knew it would happen eventually, but I didn't expect you to fall for me this fast." I blushed. "First of all, I fell over you, not for you. You didn't ask me to. Second of all, you didn't answer my question." I said as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. "I came over to see if you were ready to go." I blinked, then pulled out my Poképod and turned it on. I looked at the time as I opened Music out of force of habit. "You dork, now we're both late! Didn't you look at the time before you left?" I said, laughing. He looked stunned. "Whoops, I guess we better go then. Race you!" "Hang on a minute!" I said, selecting a song that I found fitting, putting my headphones on and shoving my Poképod back in my pocket. "OK, on your marks, get set…" Calem started. "LET'S GO!" I yelled and took off sprinting. "Hey!" He yelled sprinting after me, but I was focused on our destination: Aquacorde Town. I hummed along to the song as I ran to the beat.

**Let's go, let's roll,  
Everybody off the wall,  
Let's go(let's go), let's roll  
Let's go, let's roll,  
Get your backs up off the wall ,  
Let's go(let's go), let's roll  
Let's go, let's roll,  
Everybody off the wall,  
Let's go(let's go), let's roll **_**  
**_**Let's go, let's roll,  
If ya feeling it then get on the floor,  
Let's go(let's go), let's roll(let's roll)**

We arrived a few minutes later, bursting through the gates. "I WIN!" I cheered. "Only because you got a head start." Calem said, acting deeply wounded. "I thought you were better than that, Reyna. I thought I could trust you!" I rolled my eyes. "Drama queen." He gave me a playful shove. "Hey guys! Over here!" I heard someone call. We both turned towards the voice and saw Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor sitting at a table. Calem and I walked over and sat down, and I slipped my Rhythms by Oak down around my neck. "C-dog! Reyna! We were about to send a search party out for you two." Tierno said, grinning. Shauna and Tierno were the only two who insisted on calling Calem by the nickname that we'd originally given him as a joke. "We're glad we could make it, too." I said. "So you said you had something to give us, Shauna?" Calem asked. "Oh yeah!" Shauna said happily. "Well, you guys know Professor Sycamore, right?" "Nope," I said, "I've never heard of the most famous Pokémon professor in all of Kalos." Everyone laughed, even Trevor. Wow, I didn't think it was that funny. See, Shauna and Tierno are biological siblings, and Trevor is their adopted sibling. He's really shy and jumpy because his real dad was a drunkard, and sometimes he would hit him. The kid's an absolute genius, like an Alakazam humanized, and he's really sweet… if you can get him to talk to you. It was just unfair that so much bad stuff happened to such a nice kid. "Anyway," Shauna said, "he sent us Pokémon!" "All of us?" Calem said. "Well, you, me, and Reyna. Trevs and Tierno already have Pokémon. So, here they are!" Shauna said, reaching under the table and pulling up a cylindrical container with three Pokéballs inside. She took them out and pushed the buttons, causing each one to open and release a flash of light. "Reyna, you can have first pick." Shauna said. I hesitated, feeling extremely guilty. "Guys… You know I already have a Pokémon, right? I was planning on taking Silena with me." I trailed off, looking at Shauna who was shaking her head. "Reyna it's fine. Just choose." I glanced over at Calem, who shrugged and said, "Ladies first." The Pokémon, who had long since materialized, looked up at me, and I knelt down in front of them, trying to decide which one I wanted. Fennekin was cute, and so was Froakie, but something kept drawing me back to Chespin. He had an aura of power that seemed slightly familiar. He stared back at me quizzically, as if he was the one deciding whether or not to choose me. Then he blinked, and when his eyes opened again, they were purple, instead of black. I inhaled sharply. '_Another demigod!'_ I thought.

**Author uses CLIFFHANGER! Author's popularity goes down three points! Story's anticipation rises four levels! Back to reality, though, I STOPPED at a cliffhanger because I want this story to be more interactive than it currently is. So here's the deal. I'll post the answer when someone correctly guesses which demigod Chespin is. I will give you guys four hints however, so it shouldn't be that hard. His godly parent is his Dad. He is not in the Heroes of Olympus Series. He doesn't have very many siblings. He's good with plants. Start searching... now. I don't speak Greek so I had to look up Greek lullabies. That should show you how dedicated I am to you guys. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep it that way. The other song is Let's Go by KJ-52. You should look it up. It's a good song. So review, and I bid you good day.**

**I'm back! *ducks to avoid internet knives, tomatoes, flaming washing machines, and other projectiles. Ooh, flaming washing machines. Never seen that one before. Anyway on with the story.**

(LINE BREAK USED TRANSITION! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! A CRITICAL HIT!)

Castor's POV

I was really confused. There had been a flash of light, and now I was somewhere I didn't recognize. It looked like a small town of sorts. I looked around and saw what looked like a pale yellow fox with orange puff balls in it's ears to the right of me. Next to it was a blue frog with a bunch of bubbles around its neck. That wasn't the weirdest thing though. The weirdest part was that they were both about my height, and I'm 6' tall. I turned back to face forward and I saw a girl on her knees looking at me. She must have been some kind of giant, if she had to kneel to be at my eye level, but she didn't seem hostile. She didn't even seem like a monster, honestly. I scanned her face, trying to find any hint of evil intent. I didn't find anything. Then something became obvious to me. I was dead, but I wasn't in Elysium. I had been, I could remember that, but this was nothing like the Underworld. I blinked as a thought presented itself to me. Silena Beauregard's spirit had disappeared from Elysium, about two years ago, and as far as I knew she was still missing. Could something like that have happened to me? The girl in front of me gasped with surprise when I reopened my eyes. She stood up, towering above me, and said, "I want this one."

What in Tartarus did that mean?! Was I being sold as a slave? Had we lost the war to the Titans? Another girl, or at least that's what it sounded like, said, "You want Chespin, Reyna?" I didn't know what the heck was going on. I knew I wasn't crazy; being a son of Dionysus means I'm immune to insanity, so this was actually happening. Well, I guess I could at least tell them that wasn't my name. "Actually, my name is Castor, not Chespin." I told her. "Yep, I want Chespin." Did I not just tell them my real name? "Ok, cool." A boy's voice rang out. "Are you going to nickname it?" "Umm…" the girl said, looking at me. "I'll get back to you on that." "What does that mean?" A different boy's voice called. Reyna- that's what the other girl called her right?- rolled her eyes and said, "Don't hurt yourself Tierno. I mean I'm going to nickname him, but I can't think of a good one at the moment." "Hey!" Tierno said. I heard a few chuckles, and then two more giant people stepped into my field of view, a brown haired girl who looked a little younger than Reyna and- Oh my gods was Luke Castellan?!

(Line Break used Suspense Build! Reader seems annoyed. It had little effect… L)

(≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠I've been working on the railroad≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠)

(This is probably getting really annoying isn't it? I bet you wish I would stop. :))

(japsdpjfakl;sdfjiwAWEFAepohfao;wenfZCXVlasdkj;chArleS[s;dkfaASHFPdjsf;is'a-pfASDFajlksdf;tOrcHic;jhapsiohpfapewh;fkalnwefna;wephf;a)

(Ok Last One I promise)

No, no it wasn't. Luke has blonde hair and a scar under his eye. This boy had black hair and an unscarred face. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Still, those blue eyes were eerily similar. "You can go first, Shauna." He said, directing the comment at the other girl. "Aw, thanks C-dog!" she said. The boy gritted his teeth, apparently not appreciating his thuggish nickname. "I want Froakie." Shauna said pointing at the blue frog. "That leaves Fennekin for you, Calem." A third boy said. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw two boys sitting at a table. They were polar opposites, one of them small and unassuming with bright orange hair (how do you GET hair that color?), the other big and full of energy with black hair. The orange haired kid cleared his throat. "Also I have Pokédexes for all of us." "Thank you, Trevor." Reyna smiled at him as he got up and handed the other four a small red square with a blue circular center. "You're welcome, Serena." He said. Wait, I thought her name was Reyna? Was that another nickname? The other boy –Tierno right?- stood up and gave Calem and Serena letters. "For your parents." He explained. "Ok, well I think I'm gonna head home now guys." Serena said, standing up. "Ooh wait! Reyna, let's have a Pokémon battle!" Shauna said. What was a Pokémon? "Fine." Serena said, as she took out her Pokédex and pointed it at me. It beeped and then an automated voice blared out of it. "Chespin," it said, "The Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on Chespin's head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock. Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it." 'Damn. That's hardcore.' I thought, 'But why do I care?' "What moves does **_this Chespin in front of me_**," Serena said, looking me square in the eye and emphasizing her words, "know?" I looked down at myself and realized what she was trying to tell me. I had been transformed into a Chespin! I felt like I had just been hit by a truck. I guess that wouldn't even faze me now though, so this was more like being hit by a train. "Moves learned are as follows: Tackle, Growl, and Vine Whip." She put the Pokédex away and Shauna sent her Froakie forward. "Let's do this!" She yelled. "Froakie use Bubble!" Froakie hopped forward and opened its mouth. A bunch of blue bubbles floated out of its mouth towards me. "Dodge it, Chespin!" Serena yelled. I looked at her, confused as to why she was so worried. How could bubbles hurt me? They floated up and bumped into my chest, and then they popped. I felt like I had just been sucker-punched by Pollux, both because it hurt, and because my brain had betrayed me. Bubbles shouldn't hurt me! I stumbled backward, feeling sluggish and slow all of a sudden. "Yes!" Shauna cried happily. "It lowered Chespin's speed!" "He seems a bit stubborn, Reyna." Calem called. Reyna bit her lip, and commanded, "Vine Whip, quick!" I smiled. Finally, some familiar territory. Wine grapes grew on vines, so a child of the wine god was… good with vines. I focused and suddenly vines popped up out of the ground underneath Froakie. They wrapped around him and slammed him into the ground. He passed out. "Froakie is unable to battle! The winner is Serena and Chespin!" Trevor declared. "Aww, shoot." Shauna said as she gave Serena a few dollars as prize money. "Good match, Reyna." "Thank you." She said smiling friendlily at Shauna as she accepted the prize money. "Well, I have to go. See you guys later!" "Bye!" The rest of them said as we walked away. I looked up at her as we walked to the edge of town. She glanced down at me and sighed. "Well, I guess I owe you an explanation."

**She's not the only one. I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner, and I don't really have any good reasons for it, besides the end of the third quarter equaling ridiculous amounts of homework. The bigger reason was I just didn't have it done, and you guys got it way more quickly than I was expecting. A big shout out goes to TheinferiorDeadpool and jayfeather10 for correctly guessing Castor. Llew444, you had the wrong twin but you were close enough, so good job. You can have a medium shout out. So I'm working on the next one, hopefully I get it done quick. Also for anyone who is also reading my other fanfiction DemiNobodies, don't expect an update on that for a while because the next chapter is extremely long. Anyway that's all I got really. See you guys next time! **

Lullaby translation:

The sun sleeps on the mountains  
And the partridge in the woods  
Let also my baby sleep  
To get enough of sleep.

Whisper to her  
Don't wake her up.

The sun sleeps on the mountains  
And the partridge in the snow  
Let also my daughter sleep  
On clean sheets

To nani nai  
my baby to heal

**Oh yeah. There may or may not be a spoiler hidden on this page somewhere.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! With many tears, consults, and yelling matches, this chapter is finished. Enjoy! Meanwhile, I think I'll go catch up on sleep.**

**Disclaimer: Well, you know.**

**Chapter 2 Friends, Old and New**

**Silena's POV**

Finally, it was here. Today was the day we got to leave and start on our journey. I was so pumped. Don't get me wrong; I love living with Serena and Grace, but the house was just too small. I was ready to explore the world! As soon as Serena got back, that is. While lying on the floor and impatiently waiting for her to return, my ADHD mind starting wandering. I couldn't wait to see which starter Pokémon she had chosen. I got up and started pacing around the room. Suddenly, I heard the door open and Serena call, "Mom! I'm back!" as she walked in. I ran around the couch to meet her, wagging my tail happily. After 2 years of being stuck in this form, I no longer found it strange to make such motions. It didn't really feel any different from smiling as a human. "Hey, Silena." She said, grinning and kneeling down to rub my head. "Ready to leave? I just have to talk to my mom first." Grace, who had been reading an issue of Trainer's Digest **(AN: Sorry couldn't resist.) **in her bedroom, walked into the kitchen. "Hi, sweetheart. How did it go? Who did you pick?" Serena smiled and tossed a Pokéball into the air. "Come on out!" She cried. The Pokéball opened and released a flash of red light. She had shown me pictures of all three of the Kalos starters, so I recognized hers as a Chespin. "Hi." I said. "Hey." He said. I frowned. "Your voice seems familiar. Are you a half-blood?" He looked surprised, and said, "Yeah, my name is Castor. How did you know that though?" My eyes widened in recognition. "Castor, it's me! Silena Beauregard!" He stared at me in shock. "What? Really?" "Yeah." "Oh," he said, seemingly coming to a realization, "so this is where you went when you disappeared two years ago?" I nodded. "Two years… has it really been that long?" He nodded. "Beckendorf never stopped looking, you know. He tore the entire Underworld apart looking for you. He probably would've even gone to Tartarus to find you." I smiled fondly at the thought of Charlie, though my heart ached because I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again. "Well," Grace said, "they certainly seem to get along well." We both looked up in shock. Serena was staring at me with a quizzical expression. I glanced at Castor. "Does Serena know you're a demigod?" He nodded. "She explained everything to me. Still doesn't know my name though." "We'll have to fix that." I agreed, starting to brainstorm different ways we could communicate Castor's name to Serena. "First though, we need to leave." We both looked at her expectantly.

SOLARE PRAISE TEH SUN SOLARE PRAISE TEH SUN SOLARE PRAISE TEH SUN SOLARE PRAISE TEH SUN SOLARE PRAISE TEH SUN SOLARE PRAISE TEH SUN

**(AN: Props if you get that. If you don't, that's alright. Don't lose any sleep over it.)**

**Serena's POV**

I was starting to feel kind of left out. From how focused Silena and Chespin were on their conversation, I deduced that they probably knew each other from their old lives. "Well, they seem to get along well." Mom said. I nodded, looking at Silena, hoping for some kind of answer. She glanced back at Chespin for a minute and then they both turned and stared at me. I guess they were eager to leave. I gave my mom the letter from Professor Sycamore. "What's this?" She asked with a playful smile. "A love letter from a fan?" I rolled my eyes as she read the letter. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Silena laughing and Chespin looking confused. After she finished reading, she looked up at me. "So, a journey." "Yep." I said, popping the p. "I need your permission though." "I can give you more than that." She said, and disappeared into her room for a minute. The two Pokémon looking at me confused. I shrugged my shoulders; I was just as clueless as they were. She came back, clutching a shoebox. "You needed a new pair of Running Shoes, didn't you?" I gasped. I had wanted these shoes ever since they came out. "Thanks Mom." I said giving her a big hug. She returned the embrace and whispered, "Promise me you'll be careful. I couldn't bear to lose you, too." "I will." I promised. "I'll have my Pokémon protecting me." We broke apart and she looked at me. "No matter what happens, know that I'm proud of you." I smiled. "Love you, Mom." "I love you too, Serena. Now go have fun on your journey." I headed out the front door, Chespin and Silena following close behind. Rhyhorn bellowed a good-bye to us, and I turned and waved to Mom, standing in the doorway. Then, Chespin, Silena, and I turned towards the gate of Vaniville Town. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and walked through the gate. My- no, our journey had begun.

**Alright, so another chapter down. While not as long as I would've liked, every step counts. It's going a little slow right now, but I promise soon it should pick up speed. Also just FYI, the demi-Pokémon are going to be like Shinys. They won't be nearly as rare but they won't just pop in every chapter. So yeah, this is Fantasysword92375, signing off.**

**Hang on a minute… Something's not right.**

**Hmm…**

**Oh wait! I know what it is!**

**I was lying to you. This isn't the end of the chapter.**

**TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL LOLOLOLOLOL!**

**Oh wow, that was mean. I apologize.**

**Castor's POV**

Once we got a little bit away from Vaniville Town, Serena suddenly stopped and turned towards me, frowning. "I just remembered I don't know your real name yet." She said. I thought for a moment, and then conjured up some vines. I willed them to grow in a specific pattern, and they bent to my will. Serena looked at the words the vines formed. "Castor, son of Dionysus." She read and then looked at me. "Your name is Castor?" I nodded, and she broke into a dazzling smile. "Nice to have you on the team." I smiled back at her and we headed into Aquacorde Town. Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna were still sitting at the table and they waved. Serena pulled up a chair and asked, "Where'd Calem go?" "He went back to his house to give his letter to his parents a little bit after you left." Shauna answered. "So did you think of a nickname for Chespin?" Tierno asked, gesturing at me. Serena nodded, and said, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to Castor." "That's such a cool nickname!" Shauna said. "Where do you get ideas for such good names?" Trevor asked. Serena looked sort of taken aback at the question. Silena and I exchanged a nervous look under the table. Our names were sort of unusual, but we'd never really thought about it because at camp we were surrounded by people who had equally uncommon names, like Annabeth, Thalia, or Pollux. I couldn't think of any way out of this unless she told them the truth, but they'd never believe her. "Oh, I don't know," Serena said, recovering quickly, "it just seemed to fit him. I think I read it somewhere once. Anyway, are we just waiting on Calem to start then?" "Wow." Silena muttered. "I didn't know she was that smooth of a liar." I nodded. That was an impressive recovery. I started to say something, but then Calem walked up and they were ready to go. We started to follow the group, who were chitchatting about catching Pokémon, when I realized something. "Hey Silena." I called. She stopped and glanced back at me. "Yeah?" "Has Serena caught you yet?" She looked stunned. "No. We should probably have her do that, shouldn't we?" I nodded and we raced after them. "What's it like being inside a Pokéball?" Silena asked me. "Umm," I said, "when I went in mine, it was just like a really big room, with different stuff for me to do. Then it shifted and re-furnished itself so it looked like a bigger, more comfortable version of the Dionysus cabin. It still had all the stuff from before though." "Oh, ok. That's good." She said. The two of us hurried after our trainer and her friends.

**(Gods, this chapter is like a drug addiction. I just can't seem to end it! :p )**

**Serena's POV**

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Calem said, turning around once we were on Route 2. He handed each of us five Pokéballs. "Thanks, Calem." I said, and then I realized something. I groaned and face palmed. "Oh derp. I forgot to catch Silena." Calem and the others laughed. "Only you, Reyna." Tierno said. I turned and tossed a Pokéball at her. It shook once and clicked. I walked over, picked it up, and promptly let her out again. The others had gone off to find their own Pokémon to catch. I turned to Castor and Silena and was about to ask them if they just wanted to go straight into the forest when I heard a rustle behind me. I turned and saw a Fletchling poking around in the grass. I knelt down to Silena. "Ready for your first battle?" She nodded and bounded forward. Castor chirped something to her, and she nodded. The Fletchling turned towards her. I took out my Pokédex and checked Silena's moves. The only useful one I saw was Tackle, so I had her use that. She hit the Fletchling as hard as she could, and it counterattacked with Peck. "Silena, use Tackle once more!" I yelled. She leapt forward again, but this time she spun around and hit it in the face with her tail, which had started glowing. 'Woah!' I thought. 'She learned Iron Tail!' The Fletching landed on the ground, and lay there, knocked out. I threw a Pokéball at him, and it shook three times, and then… click. I smiled and walked over to the Pokéball. "I think I'm going to call you Solomon."

**Time skip activate! (Opens door and sees that we're still in the same spot.) Misfire. Hang on… There we go. **

**Nightfall, in the Santalune Forest**

I rolled over onto my back, looking up at the stars glimmering through the trees. We had entered the forest and roamed around a bit, and then set up camp for the night. I had caught a Pikachu, who had given Castor his first experience with Paralysis, and nicknamed him Nintendo, although I have no idea where I could've possibly gotten that name from. All in all, it had been an excellent day. I had retired my Pokémon to their Pokéballs to get some sleep, and I was trying to do the same, but there was something poking me in the back. I reached under my sleeping bag and located the perpetrators: two rocks. They were both yellow with an orangish-red stripe running down them, but one of them had a dark blue stripe adjacent to the orange one, and the other had a brown stripe. They were actually kind of pretty. I slipped them into my backpack. "Do you collect rocks, Reyna?" Shauna, who I thought had been asleep next to me, asked drowsily. "In my spare time, yeah. It's just a little hobby of mine." I answered. "Oh. Neat." She yawned. "Night." "Night." I replied, and we both fell asleep.

**YES! IT'S DONE! Hallelujah! I don't really have anything else to say since I put most of it in the other Author's Note. Serena will find a bunch of demigods at the beginning but they will get more and more rare as the story progresses. Nintendo and Solomon are just regular Pokémon. Also if anyone was wondering, Castor was warning Silena that an attack that seemed harmless was still an attack and would still hurt. I think that's it so this is Fantasysword92375 signing off for real this time, I hope… **

**A Wild Sneak Peek appears!**

**DAMN IT!**

**Unknown POV**

I woke up in a warm, dark place. I was wondering where I was and how I'd gotten there, when suddenly a crack appeared in front of me. The crack spread, and suddenly the blackness shattered, bombarding my retinas with light. While blinded, I realized I must have been in an egg, which meant I was no longer human. Well, that happened. Once my eyes adjusted, I saw a girl's face in front of me. She had on a roller-skater's helmet, and her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. "Hi there, Riolu. I'm Korrina."

**Ok, so that was kind of mean, because this demigod won't show up for a while since she's with Korrina. Guess away if you want, but I won't be announcing whom it is publicly until her actual appearance. Well, that's all I've got so I'll see you guys…**

**A Wild Sneak Peek appears!**

…**right away again?! COME ON!**

**?'s POV**

I was still trying to understand how all this had happened. One minute I was asleep in bed in my cabin, the next I'm awake and much shorter, staring at a woman with wings on her back. I could sense that she was happy to see me, and I could tell she was a little shocked, too. I felt for her, literally. I could feel this woman's emotions. What the Hades was going on?!

**That's it. Bye now!**

**A Wild Sneak Peek appears!**

**NOOOOO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The two Pokémon circled each other. One of them growled and was rewarded with a snarl from the other. Each sensed a … familiarity from the other, but the two had never met each other before, or even heard of each other. Then, they lunged at each other. Cloaked in electricity and dark flames respectively, the two fought viciously. Sparks and flames lit up the night, and anguished howls tore through the silence.

**Ooh. That sounds fun, huh? They're both canine Pokémon, and they're both demigods. That's all I will tell you. Oh, and don't worry. I'll break it up before someone dies. Until next time, I bid you adieu.**

**A Wild Sneak Peek appe-**

**(Pimp-slapped)**

**Not today, motherfathers! Reread that carefully. ;)**


End file.
